Lina Metallium
by Emmi Metallium
Summary: Lina discovers the truth about who she was before. XelLina. OneShot


Everyone left me in the end, Amelia and Zel, Sylphiel, Fillia and...him. I don't like to think about what happened. It's a very painful memory in everyway.

It all started on a normal day, shortly after we had defeated Shabringdo and started looking for a new sword for Gourry. Xelloss had gone back to wherever he belonged, and Amelia, Zel Gourry and I were traveling again.

Things were getting obvious between Zel and Amelia, they even started holding hands that day. I tryed my best to ignore it, but deep inside I wished Gourry would ask to hold my hand.

"H-Hey..Gourry?" I asked him shyly.

"What is it Lina?" he said with his normal jellyfish smile.

Then, we all heard a rumbleing and the ground started to shake.

I never got to finish what I was saying to Gourry that day, because something happened.

A crack began to form in the ground, as a bright glow escaped it.

We all ran for our lives but it wasn't enough.

A flame came out of the void in the ground and started to consume everything in sight.

None of us had any idea what was going on, spells didn't have any effect on the flames or glow, so we just kept running.

That was when a man, came out of the flames. His long purple hair starting on fire at the ends. His eyes glowed white. He came raceing at me faster than I could blink.

He grabbed me and began to fly back into the void, and as much as I struggled, I couldn't escape.

Gourry, of course, as we know, wouldn't just stand for me being captured. So he jumped up and tryed to attack the strange man.

That, was the biggest mistake he could make, because that man, turned Gourry into ash, right in front of my eyes.

He was consumed in flames and burnt to a crispt, right before my eyes. I screamed his name so many times I thought my voice might give out, but it was no use. All of us knew, Gourry was gone for good.

Then the man flew into the void, and it closed. Amelia and Zel were left with some ashes, and a whole lot of battle scars.

As it turns out, the strange and very powerful man was called Reven, he was a fire magic user, a master of light magic, which was similar to white magic, but somehow un-controlable and unknown to mankind. It was only known to the Mazoku race, and the knowledge of this power had been kept on a remote island for over thosands of years.

Of course, I didn't know that at the time, I sort of figured it out along the way.

Anyway, things only got worse from there.

After I was captured by that guy, I was thrown into a jail cell, and forced to stay there forever unless I would become that creeps bride.

I would've just busted out, except...my powers wouldn't work no matter what I tryed.

Besides! Who in there right mind would marry the guy who killed their best friend?

So I sat in that cell for who knows how long, it could've been only a few months, or it could've been a few years. In my sorrow and loneliness, I could'nt find the hope that my friends would rescue me.

I didn't get rescued by them, I just sat in that prison eating the shitty food the creep gave me and crying myself to sleep and feeling sorry for myself.

Reven had even took my clothes away, so I didn't even have those to remind myself of happy memories of Gourry and all our little adventures.

I missed everything about everyone. Hell! I even missed Xelloss!

I spent my time, staring out the little excuse for a window and dreaming of finding a way to bring back Gourry and going back to our normal life.

That never happened. Not that I expected it to, but it didn't.

...

One day, it was raining so hard I could hear it even in my cell.

I was soothed by the sound of the rain, it seemed so peaceful and natural. I fell asleep to the sound and actually had a mildly peaceful sleep for once, that is, untill I was woken up, by the whole place exploding!

Then, who walked into my blown up cell? None other, than Xelloss Metallium himself.

Now, at this point, I didn't care why the hell he rescued me, I was just glad to see someone I didn't hate.

"X-Xelloss your.." I gasped.

"Hello Miss Lina, have fun hanging around here?" he asked, in his normal fruitcake tone.

I smiled, so happy to see a familiar face.

"Well It's good to see you too."

"I would tell you to run, but you don't look like you can." he remarked, as I was very weak and mal-norished from being in the cell all that time.

"Yeah, your probably right, I haven't been able to use my powers either..it's like this place has a seal or something."

Xelloss suddenly lifted me into his arms and teleported outside of the building.

"You've gotten so fragile Miss Lina, I'm not used to you being like this."

"Yah, well, neither am I." I remarked.

"I think it would be best if I brought you back to Wolfpack Island with me and got you healed properly."

"Yeah..sure.." I said, resting my head against his chest. I was suddenly feeling very weak.

Xelloss looked down at me and smiled.

"Well, let's go then."

In an instant, that's where we were.

...

I was barely awake when I heard Zelas and Xelloss talking.

"Reven got to her then?"

"It appears so, she's very weak. Do you know if there's anything we might be able to do for her?"

"Well, I might have something I can d-"

By this time I was dead to the world, completely asleep and getting a goodnights sleep for the first time in my life.

When I awoke again, I was lying in the middle of a field, alone.

I was in my normal traveling clothes, and I had money.

"Huh," I said to myself. "Must've been..XELLOSS!"

I then realized that someone must have changed my clothes.

If it had been Xelloss there would have been serious trouble.

I started traveling on my own, and looking for Zelgadis and Amelia. They were my last hope for some sort of comfort.

I found them, too.

They were settled in Seyruun.

I wasn't sure how long I had been in that cell, but it would've had to have been at least a year.

I saw them walking one night, holding hands, looking like the most happy people in the world. I just couldn't, there was no way I could ask them to come traveling with me again.

I went on traveling by myself for about a month, with no destination.

...

I decided to start looking for Xelloss, he was the only other person that I'd actually want to see.

But, when you really stop and think about it, finding a Mazoku isn't really an easy task.

I had no idea where Wolfpack island was! I was half-asleep the whole time I was there!

So, I basically wandered around in circles trying to come up with a plan.

The thing was, the answer was so simple.

I decided, maybe I should just call for him, it's not like I had anything to lose.

Actually, Xelloss was watching me the whole time.

"Hey Xelloss?" I suddenly called out, not quite knowing what to expect.

He appeared right in frount of me with his normal expression, staff in hand.

"Yes Miss Lina?" he asked.

Suprised, I just stared at him for a while.

"So you came." I said.

"Well, you called." he said.

I didn't say anything. I simply came closer to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you, for being here." I said. "And thank you most of all, for rescueing me."

He looked alittle suprised, but soon he smiled and returned the embrace.

He asked me why I looked so sad, so we began walking, and I told him the whole story.

"That's absolutely terrible." he said looking at me with a serious gaze.

"I guess it is, huh." I said stareing off into space.

Then he stopped walking, I turned to him. He parted my hair away from my face.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to try something."

I nodded, and blushed.

He leaned in slowly, and kissed me right on the lips.

Now, I supposed Xelloss had kissed me before, but they weren't real kisses, he had kissed me on the cheek once.

This was something completely different.

I started to kiss him back. It was kind of a wonderful feeling.

When he finally pulled away, I just looked at him, awestruck.

"Wow." I said, and I was all smiles. "Nice Experiment."

He chuckled.

"Why don't we go find a town."

"You mean, your staying?" I asked.

"For the time being." he said with a wink.

"You fruitcake." I said, and I raced to catch up with him.

We got into a small town in the evening, and found an Inn

I ordered ten-thoasand pounds of food, like normal and scarfed it down. Man, was I hungry, I hadn't even realized.

While I was eating, Xelloss sat there sipping his tea.

"Lina, how old are you now? When we saw each other at the battle of Shabringdo, weren't you nineteen?"

I paused my eating.

"I guess so, but I wasn't really counting the days I was in the cell, so for all I know I'm thrity now."

"Well, I believe when you were captured by Reven was about a year ago, I rescued you probably a couple of months ago."

By this time the food was gone.

"So, now I'm like twenty. Wow."I said, looking at the ceiling.

I looked over at Xelloss, he got this weird glimmer in his eye, like something was about to happen.

"HEY! What's going on?! What aren't you telling me you damn prick?!" I yelled.

"Now now Lina-chan, I think you know the answer to that question."

"That is a secret." we both said at the same time.

Xelloss laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the sack, if you need anything you know where to find me." I said getting up from the table.

I started walking down to the rooms, but Xelloss stopped me.

"Wait Lina." he said, opening his dark and mysterious eyes.

"What is it?" I asked.

"_Plesant dreams_." he said, with a smile that made it seem like he could see into my soul.

"Thanks.." I said, scooting away.

I got changed and got into bed, trying not to think about what Xelloss' smiled could've ment.

To be honest I was a little scared of what might happen, you never really know with Xelloss.

When I fell asleep, he filled my dreams, completely and utterly. Every moment we had ever spent together rushing past.

I woke up in the middle of the night, my hands shakeing.

Could it be that I was in love with Xelloss? Was I just waiting for Gourry to get out of the way? I kept touching my lips and thinking about our kiss today. What was going on with me?

Then a light started to radiate from inside of me.

I kinda started freaking out.

"Ahhhh...What's going on..." I stammered.

The door to my room opened and Xelloss walked in.

"Exactly what's supposed to happen my dear." he said.

The light started shineing brighter, and then, blackness.

...

When I next awoke, I was in a place I didn't reconise in the least.

Everything was blurry, I couldn't see very well. The only thing I could see was Xelloss sitting next to me, rubbing my head, and whispering softly to me that I was going to be alright.

I started to feel a horrible pain shake through my body, and I felt like I was going to die.

I tryed to hard to hold on, but one day I gave up, letting myself be consumed by the darkness.

I didn't die. Well, I kind of did. This is the confusing part. My heart stopped for a secound, but it started pumping again faster and stronger.

I was reborn, but I got to keep all my memories, and I came back at the same age.

When I fully awakened, there was Xelloss, waiting for me.

"How long was I out?" I asked him, not knowing I had died.

"Well, you were in a unstable state for about three days." said Xelloss. "I'm not sure you understand what happened, come with me."

I followed him over to the mirror in the room.

I looked almost the same, expect for a few things. My eyes were a more instense red, my hair was longer and silkier, and the best part, was my chest was bigger.

I looked at myself in disbelife.

"What...happened?" I asked.

"Nothing much Lina-chan, you rea-wakened as your true self."

"HUH?!" I asked. "What the hell?!"

"Your human body was only a temporary thing, it was only supposed to last twenty years."

"So your saying..?"

"You were a Mazoku, before you were a human. Now your back to your original state."

"But...thats..."

"You were created only a few years after I was. We fought together in many battles, includeing the war of the monsters fall, but then Reven came after you, he wanted you, because you belonged to me. He nearly killed you, and they only way we could save you was to seal your soul in a human body. The only catch was, you'd lose your memories."

I stared blanky at Xelloss. Was this really true?

"You were created with two purposes. The first was to serve Lord Beastmaster, the secound, to be my bride." he explained. "Of course, I didn't like seeing you go through all that pain, but I'm so greatful to have you back my dear."

"That's...impossible..I have parents...and a sister! Are you saying I'm not their real daughter?"

"That's the complicated part. We sealed your soul into the babies body, so in some ways, they are your real parents and your real sister."

"This is so fucked up Xelloss..." I said.

"Don't worry my dear, your memories should return to you shortly. Now we have to get you to Lord Beastmaster and let her know everything went smoothly, I'm sure she'll be very pleased."

I wasn't really sure what to think, I was so confused. I didn't know what to believe.

I followed Xelloss and used my new power to move on the Astral Plane to get to Wolfpack Island.

Lord Beastmaster seemed to be in high sprits, I was happy I finally got to meet her. Though I wasn't really sure if I already knew her or what now but she seemed to like and I liked her.

I also had the ability to taste peoples emotions, I actually really liked this part of being a Mazoku.

I started to slowly get used to everything. I lived in the Mazoku world with Xelloss and he taught me new things everyday. When we were given new missions Lord Beastmaster would always pair us up and tell us to work together.

Then, one day, all my memories came back.

I remembered seeing Xelloss for the first time, and falling in love with him. I remembered all the battles, and Reven, Xelloss' older brother. I remembered all the other Mazoku who were my friends, and my master, and my lord, Zelas Metallium. I also remembered getting smashed to pieces by Reven. Then, I also had all my human memories to keep.

I went to visit Xelloss in his chambers.

"So, I got my memories back today."

He looked like his whole world had lit up, and he came over to me and kissed me deeply.

He pinned me against the wall, and kissed me everywhere possible.

"I love you" he whispered over and over again.

"Xelloss.." I said. "How could I have not known all this time? I was put on this earth, simply to be with you. I love you too."

His eyes were almost glossy, as if he was about to cry. (He didn't considering he was a Mazoku. Ehhehe)

He called my name over and over again. Touching me, as if he needed to always remember everything about me, always.

I knew, that now, we would have forever.

I would always keep the memories of Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis and all my other human friends in my heart, but I knew where I belonged.

Right here, as Lina _Metallium._


End file.
